The Equivalent Exchange
by livesinshadows19
Summary: As Harry is looking through Flourish and Blotts, he finds books on alchemy. Remembering when he first heard of the term while reading a manga, Harry quickly buys the books in the hopes that he could learn as well. Where will this new path lead the Boy-Who-Lived?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I know I probably shouldn't be starting a new story while I'm still working on the others, but this popped into my head at work last night and I had to get it out!**

**Thus, without further ado, I give you, my faithful readers and new readers, The Equivalent Exchange!**

A black haired boy with round rimmed glasses looked around him in pure awe, his emerald green eyes taking in every sight that he could. He was wearing a flannel shirt over a plain green shirt, along with pants far too large for him held up by a worn leather belt. On his feet was a pair of old trainers that looked like they had seen better days about five years ago. Next to the young man was what could only be described as a giant of a man. He easily stood eight feet tall, and had black hair with a beard that hid most of his face, only allowing his beetle black eyes, nose, and mouth visible.

The young boy was walking down a zigzagging alley that was filled with men and women wearing what some people would call odd dress. They all wore robes and hats and boots that looked like they had been in style during the medieval times. The shops around him were different as well. One shop had owls and other avian creatures sitting on perches. Another had barrels of what was advertised as dragon dung fertilizer and bat livers with a woman standing in front of it while muttering to herself. "Six sickles a pound? That's outrageous."

This young man was Harry Potter, the giant of a man was Rubeus Hagrid, and they were walking along Diagon Alley.

Hagrid looked down at the young boy and couldn't help but chuckle at the look of awe on his face, remembering what it was like when he saw the Alley for the first time himself. "Come along now, Harry. We need to head to Gringotts to get your money."

The younger male looked up in confusion at hearing what he said. "But Hagrid, I don't have any money. And what's Gringotts?"

Remembering that this was the first time that Harry was experiencing the magical world, Hagrid mentally berated himself for not explaining himself. "Gringotts is the bank of the wizarding world. It's run by goblins as a way for our two races to get along after the wars."

Harry looked surprised that goblins actually existed, but then berated himself for thinking that when he heard from Hagrid just earlier that morning that dragons, of all things, actually existed.

Following the giant of a man, the two headed toward the marble doors of the wizarding bank.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Hours after his trip to the wizarding bank and finding out about his trust fund that had been set up by his parents, Harry walked into the book store where he could get the books that he needed to start off his school year called Flourish and Blotts.

Seeing all the books, Harry couldn't help but grin. He had always loved reading it was one of the things he could use to pass the time that his aunt and uncle never minded since it kept him quiet and away from them. Hagrid chuckled and looked at his pocket watch for a moment before coming to a decision. "Well Harry, we seem to have a bit of spare time, why don't you look around for a bit to see if there's any books you might want that aren't on the list?"

Harry's grin, if it was possible, got even bigger. He only nodded before rushing off to peruse the shelves to find anything that might appeal to him. Hagrid couldn't help the laugh that escaped him before grinning fondly at the boy and going to the counter to get the books that the emerald eyed boy needed for his classes.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

As Harry walked through the aisles of bookshelves he couldn't help but be in awe at some of the subject matter. He continued on his search for something that made him freeze mid-step. He couldn't believe that it actually existed. As he read the title of the book, he walked toward it before picking it up with shaking hands.

_The Basics of Alchemy_

_**~Flashback~**_

A six year old Harry Potter walked into the bookstore a few streets away from his aunt and uncle's house with a smile on his face. Today was the day he looked forward to every month: Delivery day. This was the day that the bookstore got new books delivered. Some books were just to stay stocked on them; others were new releases that just came out.

As he walked through the door, a bell rang somewhere in the shop. A moment later a young woman in her early twenties walked out of the back room. She had blonde hair with a blue streak in her bangs that came down between her eyes that made her sapphire colored eyes stand out even more. Her face was heart shaped and was currently split with a wide grin that showed perfectly straight and white teeth. Above that smile was an adorable button nose with a light dusting of freckles over it. She had a slender build but was very…er… gifted. She had C-cup breasts that were slightly more than a handful, her rear wasn't flat but nor was it overly large. It was a perfect size that would have most men drooling. Her legs were hidden in a pair of skin tight blue jeans that showed how shapely they were. Her torso was covered with a black band shirt that had the logo of some rock band that the young lad didn't know. All in all, the woman was gorgeous.

"Hey Harry! Here to help with the new books that got delivered?" the young woman asked.

The young man grinned and nodded. "Of course Lizzie."

The now named woman, Lizzie, giggled and nodded. "Well, follow me to the back and we can get started. I got some books in from Japan that look pretty cool. They're called manga."

Intrigued, Harry followed the young woman into the storage room in the back of the store. Leading Harry to an open box, the dual haired woman handed it to him. "It's called _Fullmetal Alchemist_. It's pretty cool, it's loosely based on Germany though since the word Fuhrer is mentioned a couple times."

Harry took the book and began looking through it interestedly, before looking confused. "Um, Lizzie, the book is backwards."

Giggling, Lizzie took the book and opened it to what would be the front of the book for them. "Japanese people read right to left instead of left to right, which is what we do. So of course it would be backwards to you."

Harry nodded before going to the front of the book and starting to read. Within minutes, he was hooked. The science, or art if you prefer, that was alchemy seemed amazing to him. The antics of Ed and Winry made him laugh. Lizzie smiled at the little boy that she loved like a brother and left him to his reading, putting the books away herself while leaving a single copy of the other volumes that they had. Luckily, they only had three boxes of books delivered so it wouldn't take too long to stock the shelves.

As Harry was reading, he couldn't help but sympathize with Edward for wanting to try and bring his mother back. He also understood Alphonse's trepidation about the attempt of human transmutation. But one thought passed through his mind but he couldn't help the thought that passed through his mind as he went to help Lizzie with the books.

"_If alchemy was real… I wonder if I would try and bring back my parents."_

_**~Flashback End~**_

After finding the basic book on alchemy, the somehow even more eager black haired boy quickly gathered up the intermediate and expert level books and went back to the counter to pay for them.

Once Harry arrived back at the counter, he placed the books on it next to the stack of books that Hagrid had sitting next to him. "I'll take these, please."

Seeing the books that the young boy had gathered, the half giant had a look of surprise. "Alchemy, eh, Harry? You sure you want to get into that?"

Green eyes sparkling with happiness and excitement looked up toward Hagrid, followed by a beaming smile. "Yeah I'm sure Hagrid. I've read about alchemy in the muggle world and it really fascinates me."

Hagrid couldn't help but smile at the obviously excited young boy and nod towards him as the teller rang up his purchases. "Okay then Harry, if you think you can handle it. If you have any questions about it, there's a famous alchemist named Nicolas Flamel. He managed to make a Sorcerer's Stone and has been alive for centuries. He and Dumbledore managed to figure out twelve uses for dragon's blood together, now I think it."

Harry looked up at Hagrid with a look of shock before frowning with an angered look on his face. "Hagrid, if what I've read about alchemy is true; Nicolas Flamel is a terrible human being. Also, if the Headmaster knows how Flamel made the Stone, then he is no better."

Hagrid, along with the teller, looked shocked as Harry took his purchases and walked toward the door of the store. Quickly shaking himself to get his thoughts back in order, Hagrid followed the young boy out of the store and into the Alley. "W-what makes you say that Harry? Flamel is a great man, as well as Dumbledore! They've done nothing but help people all their lives. What have you read that could make you that angry towards them both without meeting them?"

Harry stopped in the middle of the Alley and looked back towards the half giant over his shoulder.

"What I've read, in all the books I could find about alchemy once I got interested in the art, is that to make a Philosopher's Stone… you have to sacrifice the lives of at least one hundred people."

Leaving Hagrid standing in the Alley in shock, Harry walked toward the shop that he needed to gather his writing supplies. A small smile wormed its way back onto his face as he walked through the door, hearing a chime echo from somewhere inside.

"_I can't believe it… I can learn alchemy!"_

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

**Okay, so that was the first chapter of The Equivalent Exchange! Next chapter should be interesting for everyone! Also, could someone inform me as to what Nicolas' wife's name is? I can't remember it for the life of me. If you could be so kind as to leave a review, I would be very happy to see what you think!**


	2. The Train Ride, A Letter and New Friends

**Damn! I can't believe the response that I got from just the first chapter of this story! I got over forty emails about people either favorite-ing this story or following it, along with two reviews. Without further ado, I give you chapter two!**

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

All was normal in the cul-de-sac of Little Whinging as the street lights began to flicker on while the sun set beyond the horizon, sharing it's light and warmth with the other occupants of the world.

Once darkness had settled in for a few good hours, blue light could be seen coming from the upper window of Number Four. Inside the room the light was coming from, a small boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes was crouched over a piece of paper with a strange symbol on it that was the source of the blue light. After a moment the light died down and in the place of a piece of orange paper that had been there earlier was an origami bird made of said scrap of paper.

The young boy grinned and did a silent whoop of joy, happy that his first attempt at transmutation had worked. It was first of the most basic exercises of Alchemy. The next exercise was to take a piece of metal and transform it into an animal of some sort, although the book had suggested a cow.

Hearing the groan of an elderly man and the bedsprings of his mattress, Harry quickly hid his books and transmutations circle drawings, along with the origami bird he had just created, under a loose floorboard under his bed. Once the items in question were put away, the young alchemist-in-training dove under the blankets of his bed and put his glasses on his bedside table.

As he feigned sleep, his uncle opened his door and looked around suspiciously. Grunting slightly, Vernon shut the door and went back to his bed.

Grinning into his pillow, Harry got himself into a more comfortable position and began to fall asleep.

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office with a slight frown on his face while he stroked his beard in thought. Earlier that day, Hagrid had returned to the school and came up to his office to report how the trip to Diagon Alley went for young Harry. What the gentle half giant had told him was… interesting.

Harry had an interest in alchemy. From what Hagrid had been told by Harry, there was a sort of graphic novel that had come from a nation called Japan that told the story of two brothers who were alchemists. After trying to resurrect their mother using human transmutation, which had caused Albus to shiver in fright as he remembered what his friend Nicolas had told him would happen if it was ever attempted; they began their search for the Philosopher's Stone. After Harry began reading the novel about the young alchemists, he had been enraptured in the concept of alchemy and began reading every book he could find on the subject at the local library.

But what had greatly disturbed Albus was his condemnation of Nicolas Flamel. He did not know the man or how he had created the stone, but he believed that what he had read could be true when it came to the stone's creation. Suddenly, an idea came to him; why not introduce the two alchemists so that the elder can set the younger straight on how the stone had been created.

Albus couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he quickly grabbed his eagle feather quill and a scrap piece of parchment and began writing a letter to his colleague.

Once the letter was written and sent away with his familiar, Fawkes the phoenix, a stray thought entered the Headmaster's mind as he began to suck on his favorite muggle candy, Lemon Drops. _"I wonder if Nicolas will think of taking the boy on as his apprentice."_

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**

Nicolas Flamel sat in the living room of the cottage he shared with his wife, Perenelle, resting in his favorite arm chair while reading a book. Nicolas Flamel was a surprisingly young looking man, even after considering the Elixir of Life that his Philosopher's Stone granted him. His hair just began showing the signs of going gray. His face was devoid of any wrinkles and he still had the same lithe and athletic build he had trained hard for when he was younger. After all, being a practitioner of alchemy he had to be able to be faster than his opponent in a duel to give himself time to use his transmutation circles.

Letting out a sigh, the centuries-old man put his book away with a wave of his wand before running his hands over his eyes.

"_I'm so bored," _thought the alchemist. _"After so many years of living, with only one actual person interested in alchemy instead of trying to steal the stone, and trying out almost every experience the world has to offer, I grow weary of all this. I wish there was something new I could do… perhaps take an apprentice?"_

As though his thoughts had been answered by the gods themselves, a flash of fire appeared in midair before going out and replacing itself with a phoenix. The majestic red and gold bird flapped its wings once before settling down onto the alchemists shoulder. Nicolas smiled as he stroked the plumage of the creature before silently summoning a container of frozen plumps.

"Hello Fawkes, it's been quite some time hasn't it my friend? What brings you here today?" the man inquired.

Pausing while eating his delicious frozen treat, Fawkes held out his leg with the letter attached to it. Nodding in understanding, he took the letter and smiled in recognition when he saw the familiar looping scrawl. "Albus, my friend, what could it be that you want to discuss?"

Opening the letter, Nicolas began reading while still carefully stroking the plumage of the bird next to him. As he read, an intrigued look spread across his features.

'_Nicolas,_

'_How are you doing my friend? I sincerely hope I'm not interrupting you from anything important. It has come to my attention through one of the faculty of Hogwarts that while chaperoning a young wizard who has lived in the muggle world all his life, the young wizard is apparently interested in alchemy. However, it seems that the child thinks you are rather… unsavory._

'_From what I understand, there is a novel of sorts that tells a story through pictures that has alchemy as a main part of its structure. The child in question is very interested in this book and has read all of the issues that have been released. The child has also read any and all books pertaining to alchemy that he could get his hands on while in the muggle world, and recently purchased the books that pertain to training in alchemy. Ah, I'm going off topic aren't I? In the book that the child read, the characters are searching for a Philosopher's Stone to bypass the law of equivalent exchange in order to get their bodies back to their previous condition after trying their hand at human transmutation to resurrect their mother. Apparently, the child is under the belief that, like in the books, the Philosopher's Stone is created by sacrificing the lives of at least one hundred human lives._

'_I was rather hopeful that you would possibly come to Hogwarts on the first weekend of the school year and speak to the lad so that you could tell him the truth of how your stone was created and that you are not a murderer. If you wish to reply just send a letter back with Fawkes._

'_Your dear friend,_

'_Albus.'_

Nicolas hummed in contemplation while he considered his response. Should he meet the lad? The last thing he wants is an up and coming alchemist to get the wrong idea about his greatest creation. Getting up from his seat and walking to his desk, the man began writing his response to Albus about his request.

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**

Harry Potter watched his aunt, uncle, and cousin driving away in their car while laughing. The young lad couldn't help but frown. Why would they doubt the number of the platform? Just a few months ago their son had been magically given a pig's tail. Looking up at the clock nearby and seeing that he had about an hour and a half until the train was scheduled to leave, Harry decided to wander in the terminal and listen in on conversations to see if he could catch a mention of Platform 9 ¾ or Hogwarts. After all, if the muggles didn't know about Diagon Alley, how would they know about the platform?

As he pushed his trolley around and inconspicuously listening to their conversations, Harry saw something that immediately struck him as this family being muggles with a witch daughter: her trunk had the Hogwarts crest on the sides of it. Immediately deciding to ask this family if they knew how to get to the platform, the ebony haired lad approached them with a kind but somewhat shy smile at the same time.

Clearing his throat slightly to get their attention, Harry took a quick scan of this family to learn as much as he could about them. The father was a man of above average height and was wearing a thin grey long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up, making sense seeing as it was somewhat warm. The man also wore a pair of plain blue jeans and what looked to be an old pair of military issued boots. The man himself had short hair that could be considered long by some people and was a sandy blonde color. He wore square framed glasses that hid hazel colored eyes behind them that seemed to shift between blue and green if one watched long enough. He had a strong build from what seemed to be a very long tradition of working. His jaw was covered in slight stubble and was squared slightly. All in all, he was a fair looking man.

The mother was an older version of her daughter. Both had long brown and curly hair with beautiful brown eyes that had a thirst for knowledge in them. The woman was a little shorter than her husband, barely reaching his shoulder, and was very beautiful. She wore a short sleeve baby blue blouse with a denim skirt that went just past her knees and was wearing a pair of wedge sandals that just barely made her a little taller. The young girl was wearing a pair of denim jeans like her father along with a pair of trainers, a short sleeve shirt with a light jacket and had her hair done in a ponytail to keep it out of the way.

The cough catching their attention, all three family members turned to the young lad in front of them. Speaking with a smile on his face, the man addressed him. "Hello there, lad. What can we help you with?"

Looking around for a moment to make sure no one was attempting to listen in on their conversation, Harry leaned forward and whispered just loud enough for them to hear, "I couldn't help but notice your daughter's trunk. I'm going to Hogwarts as well and was hoping you could help me get to the platform."

The parents looked surprised at seeing someone from the magical world find them so easily, while the daughter looked excited at meeting someone her age that was going to her school as well. "Of course we'll help you get to the platform! I'm Hermione Granger, and these are my parents, Dr.'s Dan and Emma Granger."

Shaking the offered hands of the girl's parents and herself, harry couldn't help but smile back at her, feeling someone excited himself at being welcomed so easily. "Thank you so much for that. And I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Dan smiled and nodded at the young wizard. "Well it's nice to meet you Harry. I believe its best we get to the platform now, though."

Nodding at the man, Harry followed the family toward platforms nine and ten while wondering why Hermione looked so surprised and excited after hearing his name. _"Oh well, I can always ask on the train later."_ Harry thought with a shrug.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Harry looked up into the smiling face of Emma Granger and couldn't fight off the smile that spread across his face as well. "Well Harry, the way to get to the platform is to go between the barriers of platforms nine and ten. The professor that told us about Hermione being a witch said that you won't even feel a thing as you do it."

Nodding up at the woman, Harry and Emma turned and watched as Dan and Hermione walked through the barrier as if it wasn't even there. Letting out a slightly nervous breath, Harry and Emma began walking toward it. Between one blink of his eyes and the next, the terminal of King's Cross disappeared and was replaced with a scarlet steam engine and the entirety of the magical Platform 9 ¾.

Looking on in awe, Harry kept following the Grangers toward a section of the train and began loading their luggage. Thinking for a moment, Harry opened his cage and allowed Hedwig to climb up onto his arm. Petting her lightly, Harry couldn't help but smile as the amber eyed avian nipped at his fingers lightly. "I doubt you want to be stuck in a train all day, Hedwig. Would you rather fly to Hogwarts and just meet me there?"

Hedwig looked at her friend for a moment before giving the owl equivalent of a nod. With a hoot and an affectionate nibble on his ear, the snowy white owl took flight and began heading toward the magical school.

"Why did you let your owl go?" a voice asked from behind.

Turning around, Harry saw Hermione standing there with a confused expression. Realizing that it looked like he let his pet go for some reason, Harry began to explain. "Don't worry; Hedwig is going to meet up with me at the castle. Since it's a seven hour ride on the train and she would have to sit in the compartment with me the whole way, I asked her if she wanted to fly instead. That way if she gets hungry she can find a mouse or something else to hunt."

Nodding in understanding, Hermione watched Hedwig fly away for a moment before jumping as the train whistle blew, signifying that it was almost time to leave. The young witch quickly hugged her parents and jumped onto the train, not wanting to risk not getting a seat. As harry was about to climb on board as well, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, the young man was slightly confused about the older man's look of worry. "Is something wrong, sir?"

Sighing softly, Dan looked down into the eyes of the young man in front of him. "Harry, I know we just met but I have a favor to ask of you. Please watch out for Hermione. She had a hard time making friends in school since she loved to read and learn more than the other kids. I know I shouldn't be asking this of you, but as her father I can't help but want the best for my little girl."

Harry smiled at the man and nodded. "Don't worry Mr. Granger, I'll look after Hermione. I was hoping to be friends with her anyway."

Dan smiled back and quickly ushered the boy onboard as the train slowly began to move. Waving at the adults back on the platform, Harry waited until they had rounded the corner before heading into the compartment that he and Hermione had their trunks loaded in to.

Upon walking in, Harry couldn't help but notice that the girl was trembling slightly and was looking at him with a questioning look in her eyes. Deciding to find out what was wrong, Harry spoke. "Are you okay Hermione?"

Ignoring his question about her welfare, Hermione started shooting off questions like if he really was Harry Potter, how much magic he knew, things of that nature. Blinking as he listened to the girl ask her questions without stopping for breath, something that amazed him, he quickly started shaking his hands in the air to get her attention. "Whoa, whoa, easy there Hermione. What's gotten into you?"

Hermione, realizing what she was doing, squeaked before hiding her blush by placing her hands over her face. "I-I'm so sorry Harry. It's just I read all about what happened to you and your family and how You-Know-Who couldn't kill you. I guess I was just surprised to meet a celebrity and couldn't hold back my questions."

A thoughtful look crossing his features, Harry nodded to himself, seeing as if he had met a celebrity from the muggle world he would probably start asking a large amount of questions as well. Giving Hermione a calming smile, he began to speak. "It's alright Hermione; I probably would have been the same way if I had met a muggle celebrity. But yes I am Harry Potter. As for how much magic I know the same as any first year actually. I don't know what happened that night my parents died, I was just a baby after all."

Hermione gave the ebony haired boy a shy smile before they both started getting to know each other better. After what only seemed like a few minutes, but was actually three hours, a knock was heard on the compartment door before a shy looking boy opened the door. "Um, excuse me, but have either of you seen a toad? Mine's managed to escape somehow."

Both children shook their heads before standing up. "No we haven't seen a toad, but we would be glad to help you look." Hermione offered while Harry nodded with a friendly smile.

The boy looked surprised for a moment before smiling and bringing his hand up to shake theirs. "Thanks a lot. I'm Neville Longbottom."

Both children shook the hand offered to them while giving their own names. "I'm Hermione Granger." The young witch spoke with a smile.

"Harry Potter." Harry smiled before looking slightly annoyed with his right eyebrow twitching when Neville's jaw fell open and was looking at him strangely. Hermione couldn't help the giggle that escaped her and watched the two boys in amusement. Looking back to her, Harry spoke once more. "I'm going to have to deal with this a lot, aren't I?"

Hermione giggled again before nodding with a large smile on her face. Sighing, Harry shook his head before lightly patting Neville's cheek to get him to come to. "Neville, before you get over excited or some other bollocks, I'm just like you: a normal first year student with no exceptional knowledge of magic at all."

Neville blushed slightly before nodding his head. "Sorry about that Harry, it was just a bit of a surprise."

Harry just smiled his apology away before yelping as Hermione smacked the back of his head. Rubbing where she struck him, Harry turned toward the girl. "What was that for?"

"You shouldn't be using such language." Hermione spoke with a tone that said 'try and argue with me, I dare you.'

Gulping slightly, Harry quickly changed the subject. "Well, let's get going and find Neville's toad, shall we?"

Both children nodded and left the compartment in search of the runaway amphibian. After looking in a few compartments and asking if they had seen the toad, with all being negatives so far. Walking through the hallway back to their compartment all looked slightly dejected as they couldn't find the elusive animal. An older student wearing a badge with a capital P and an eagle next to it came up to them looking curious as to why three first years looked so upset. "Excuse me, are you three all right?"

Harry looked up toward the older student, frustration and annoyance coloring his voice. "Our friend Neville here lost his toad and we can't find the bloody thing."

Smiling down at the first years, the prefect pulled his wand out of his robes. "Don't worry I'll help you three out. What's your toad's name?"

Neville raised his head slightly while sounding depressed. "His name is Trevor."

Nodding, the prefect raised his wand before giving it a downward flick and a clockwise calf circle. "_Accio_ Trevor the toad!"

The first years looked confused before a toad flew down the hallway and landing in the prefect's hand. Stowing away his wand, the older student gave Neville his toad back with a smile. "Here you are, safe and sound."

Neville took Trevor back with a grateful smile, while Harry spoke up with the question that was on his and Hermione's mind. "What kind of spell was that? It wasn't in any of the books I read during the summer."

Smiling down at the lad, the prefect was inwardly glad that a first year had already read all of their course books. "It's called the Summoning Charm; you'll learn it in Charms class in your fifth year."

Hermione frowned slightly at that. "Why so late? It seems like an awfully useful spell."

Nodding in agreement, the older student spoke. "I agree, but it takes a bit of power to use it. First years like yourselves simply don't have a magical core large enough to cast it successfully. That's why, for example, human transfiguration isn't taught until sixth year. It takes a pretty good portion of your magic to do it, as well as by that point you should have a good grasp on transfiguration in order to achieve it."

Hermione nodded, happy at the logical explanation. Thanking the older student, the trio went back to their compartment. Not too long after, a short and rather plump witch arrived carrying a trolley full of food. "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Harry, not having had wizarding candy before, bought six of everything so that he and Hermione could find out what they liked and so that Neville could have some as well.

As they all ate, the children began talking about some of the cases of accidental magic they had performed. Hermione and Neville laughed at Harry's tale of turning his primary teacher's hair blue, but the story of his hair growing overnight made Neville pause for a moment. "Harry I don't think that was accidental magic."

Seeing the confused looks on his new friend's faces, Neville began to explain. "They're rare, but they do exist. Some people are Metamorphagus'. They can change their physical appearance at will. From what I heard from my Gran, a lot of parents put a magical block on that aspect of their child's magic so that they don't change their appearance all the time. This is so that the child knows their actual appearance so that they know what they look like if they ever want to change back to normal. Maybe you could ask whoever your head of house is if they could check you for one."

Harry bounced in his seat, excited about possibly having such a useful type of magic. From what he could tell from his visit to Diagon Alley with Hagrid, if he could disguise himself he wouldn't be hounded by the public again. "That sounds like a great idea Nev. I'll be sure to ask whoever my head of house is."

After that, the children continued to talk about anything and everything they could think of. Before they knew it, the prefects were going along and informing the first years that they had nearly arrived and needed to put on their robes and uniform. Neville and Harry waited out in the hallway while Hermione changed before she did the same for them.

Slowly, the train came to a stop in the station before the doors opened and the students began leaving the train. As muggle-born, half blood, and pure blood trio left the train, they all heard a booming voice that Harry couldn't help but grin at as he approached it.

"Firs' years over 'ere! Firs' years!" echoed the voice of the groundskeeper, Rubeus Hagrid. Seeing Harry approach, he couldn't help but grin behind his beard. "Alrigh' there Harry? Made some friends I take it?"

Harry nodded and introduced everyone. "Hagrid, this is Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. I met Hermione at the station with her family and we both met Neville on the train."

Hermione smiled shyly and waved at the giant of a man while Neville couldn't help but stare at him, never seeing someone who could possibly be that size before.

Smiling down at the children, Hagrid motioned toward the docks where a small fleet of boats was stationed. "Jus' take a seat in a boat and we'll be on our way. No more than four to a boat though."

The children nodded before climbing into a boat. As all the other kids climbed into the boats, they were joined by a red headed boy that had a spot of dirt on his nose. After Hagrid made sure everyone was seated, he tapped the boat with his pink umbrella and gave the command for the boats to move. "Forward!"

After a moment of barely seeing anything thanks to the darkness and the lights cast from the lanterns, they saw it: Hogwarts castle.

All the soon to be students gasped in awe as they gazed upon it. Every window in the castle was lit and the starry sky gave the castle the most perfect background. It seemed like something you would imagine from a fairy tale.

Much too soon in the children's opinion, they arrived at the dock by the school and walked up toward the front door of the school. Hagrid knocked on the large door with his large fist and waited a moment before the door was opened and a woman in emerald green robes and a pointed witch's hat and glasses, a stern expression across her face. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

The woman nodded and gave the large man a small smile before ushering the children in. "Thank you Hagrid, you may go on into the Great Hall now."

Hagrid nodded before waving at Harry and company as he headed into the Great Hall where the children could hear laughter and talking from the rest of the school.

Professor McGonagall led the students into an empty side chamber before closing the door behind her. Looking out at all the students, the stern looking woman cleared her throat as she began to speak. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Before you are sorted into your houses, there are some things you must know. Whichever house you are sorted into will be like your family. You will sleep in your dormitories; socialize in your common room or at the house table. Any rule breaking will cause a loss of house points, while certain exemplary behaviors are awarded points. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." Harry couldn't help but notice the slight sneer that crossed the stern witch's face as she spoke the name of the last house.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat again before composing herself. "Please wait here for a moment. I will be back in a few minutes to lead you to the Great Hall where you will be sorted."

With that said, the Professor left the room and the children immediately began to wonder about how they would be sorted. Harry, Hermione, and Neville overheard the redheaded boy from their boat talking about how his older brothers had told him that they had to fight a troll. Smacking his forehead, Harry shook his head at the boy's stupidity.

Seeing Harry smack his forehead with the heel of his hand, the redhead glowered and spoke up. "What's your problem?"

Looking up, Harry regarded the boy with a look that spoke volumes of how low he thought of the redhead. "Well, how about we start with the fact that you believe a first year student, who hasn't been taught any sort of magic, would have to fight a troll just in order to be sorted into one of the four houses. How does that make sense to you is beyond me."

All the children around them had begun snickering at the redhead, obviously agreeing with Harry, while the boy's ears turned red and glared at him. Before he could even think of a retort, the door opened up again and revealed Professor McGonagall looking down at them with her stern gaze. "Come with me please."

All the students followed her out of the room and into the Great Hall. Nervousness began to creep into Harry as all the eyes of the students and faculty were on him and all of the other first years. Taking a slow and deep breath, Harry began to calm down. While he had been calming his nerves, Professor McGonagall had placed a stool and an old hat that was perched upon said stool in front of the staff table. Looking at it in confusion, Harry and a few other students gasped in shock as the hat began to sing about the qualities that each house took great pride in. Gryffindor for bravery; Ravenclaw for intelligence and wit; Hufflepuff for teamwork and loyalty; and Slytherin for cunning and ambition.

As the hat finished its song and gave a boy, McGonagall walked back to the stool with a roll of parchment in her hands. "When I call out your name, you shall sit on the stool and I shall place the hat upon your head. At that point you shall be sorted into a house."

Clearing her throat, she read the first name. "Abbot, Hannah."

And so it went like that, Harry not paying attention other than when Hermione and Neville had been called up to be sorted. Hermione had gone to Ravenclaw, while Neville had gone to Hufflepuff. Some students had found it funny that the young lad had been claimed as a badger, but a glare from Harry quickly made them stop.

The only notable sorting that Harry took notice of was when a blond haired boy didn't even have the hat on his head for a moment before it called out the name Slytherin.

The black haired youth was trying to calm himself down as he knew his name was fast approaching, and sure enough…

"Potter, Harry."

And just like that, whispers and murmurs began spreading across the Great Hall. Ignoring them, Harry walked up to the stool and let the stern witch put the sorting hat onto his head.

"_Ah, Mr. Potter, welcome to Hogwarts. Let's see where we shall put you, eh?"_ spoke a voice in Harry's mind, making the youth jump slightly. The voice seemed to ignore his surprise as he continued to speak. _"Hmm, yes difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage here, along with a sense of loyalty that would make Helga proud. You also are very ambitious, becoming an alchemist at your age. That also shows a large amount of intelligence. You could do great things in any house, but where to put you?"_

The hat grumbled to himself for a few minutes as he took a breath somehow.

"Better be…"

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**

**And cut! Ha, sorry I couldn't help myself with that. I hope everyone loves the chapter and please read and review! This thing took me ages to write what with it being 11 pages.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
